


Papillons dans le ventre

by Sandentwins



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A draft about Aurélie and Martin's first encounter.<br/>La première rencontre d'Aurélie et Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papillons dans le ventre

**Author's Note:**

> Für Aurélie, meine süße Caramelbrot :)

Un magnifique morpho argenté battait des ailes au dessus du buisson d'hortensias. Le coeur battant, Aurélie réajusta la mise au point de son Canon, tentant de l'avoir en vue bien nette. Mais l'insecte décida de se renvoler avant qu'elle n'aie pu presser le déclencheur.

"Fait chier.", soupira-t'elle.

Un insecte aussi rare se devait d'être présent sur sa pellicule! Mais Aurélie avait vu de pires cibles. Elle ne renoncerait pas devant un coup d'aile. Se relevant, elle suivit le papillon à pas rapides, tentant de ne pas le perdre de vue.  
Une beauté. Une forme rare du morpho bleu, décoloré du fait d'une mutation génétique, qui lui donnait sa couleur gris clair. Prendre une photo parfaite de cette créature lui assurerait une place sûre dans le monde des photographes professionnels.  
Sans qu'elle ne fasse attention, Aurélie quitta le parc dans sa marche, retrouvant la ville et les trottoirs. Son appareil en joue, elle se mit à courir alors que le papillon lui échappait. Il se posait...parfait! Aurélie s'arrêta, focalisa l'appareil, et-

"Attention!"

Le cri soudain lui fit relever la tête, suivi d'un avertisseur sonore de voiture. Avec horreur, Aurélie réalisa qu'elle était en plein milieu de la route, et qu'une voiture lui foncait dessus, trop rapide pour s'arrêter à temps...  
Quelque chose la tira brusquement par le bras, hors d'atteinte du véhicule, et elle tomba sur le trottoir, ventre à terre.  
Il lui fallut un long moment pour reprendre ses esprits, et tenter de savoir ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux secondes. Elle avait un esprit assez lent, et seulement au bout d'un temps de réaction put-elle se souvenir d'une main qui la tirait hors du danger de la route.

"Rien de cassé?"

La même voix que tout a l'heure. Relevant la tête, Aurélie put voir la silhouette d'un homme près d'elle, se relevant après avoir été emporté dans la chute de celle qu'il venait de sauver.  
Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et Aurelie l'accepta en hésitant.  
Il n'était pas plus grand qu'elle, mais sans doute car il était courbé en une posture désolée, ne cessant de marmonner des mots d'excuse tout en débarrassant Aurélie de la poussière de trottoir répandue sur ses vêtements. Il avait l'air aussi navré que l'on pouvait l'être, et Aurélie se dit sur le moment qu'il en avait l'air sympathique.

"Je suis navré... Je ne voulais pas..."

Aurélie sourit. Quel genre d'homme s'excuserait d'avoir sauvé la vie d'une inconsciente ? Mais elle se rendit compte qu'il parlait de son appareil photo, dont la lentille s'était brisée sous le choc.

"Je... Je vous promets, je vais vous rembourser..."

Aurélie eut un petit rire.

"Ce n'est rien."

Et, pour la première fois, elle le regarda vraiment.  
Des yeux brun sombre, sérieux comme ceux d'un patron. Des traits sévères courbés par une impression de tristesse et d'excuse inimaginables. Des cheveux noirs, courts, témoignant d'un sens de l'esthétique simple. Un costume cravate simple.  
Il la regarda également, son soliloque se calmant alors qu'il semblait se perdre dans son regard scrutateur. Un début de sourire gêné se dessina sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils détournèrent le regard, ne sachant que dire. Dans la force du moment, Aurélie en avait oublié le papillon.  
Mais peu lui en importait.

"Non...j'y tiens.", balbutia l'homme. "Tenez."

Il lui tendit une carte de visite, avec un numéro de téléphone et un nom: Martin Brault. Martin, quel beau prénom.

"Si vous me laissez vos coordonnées, je pourrai vous retrouver...pour vous rendre un appareil neuf."

Aurélie envoya un SMS au numéro indiqué. Une seconde plus tard, le portable de Martin vibra, ayant reçu ce message:

"Puisque vous venez de m'éviter un sérieux accident, je pourrais au moins vous offrir un verre ;) "

Martin sourit, regardant cette fille étrange tombée de nulle part. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux, d'adorables yeux noisette. En cet instant, il avait vraiment envie de remettre ces mèches derrière son oreille, et de lui caresser la joue en même temps. Il voulait la connaître.

"...avec joie.", répondit-il.

Lorsqu'il lui offrit un bras pour l'aider à marcher du fait de sa jambe endolorie, et qu'elle le prit amicalement en l'appelant gentleman, ces deux êtres étaient loin de se douter qu'un an plus tard, ils reproduiraient exactement le même geste, en un autre lieu et un autre jour.  
Le jour de leur mariage.


End file.
